On the Elements
by ughIcantthinkofausername
Summary: Sensei Wu ruminates over the various elemental powers, and what they mean for each ninja. An in-depth look at a few character traits that I feel are often overlooked. Compliments and constructive criticism are appreciated, please review. Enjoy!


As I have watched my students progress in their studies, I have noticed more and more the way in which their elemental powers seem to shape their personalities, or perhaps how their personalities made each of them the destined bearer of his element. I may never know which is the true cause, and there are many truths here which are beyond me. BUt I feel it is right that I record the knowledge I have found, as it is sure to be useful to the young ninja when it comes time to take the next step in their training. I fear Ninjago will depend on their advancement - and as many times as I have faced death and succeeded, I am a mortal and my years are numbered.

To my students: please use this as your guide. Each of you must discover your own path to truly master your element and find inner harmony. I wish you the best of luck, for your sake and all of Ninjago's. There is an even greater destiny awaiting every one of you.

* * *

Earth

It seems there is nothing simpler than a rock. It's hard. It's sturdy, perhaps a little rough around the edges. Strong, but unremarkable, it becomes a daily expectation that the earth beneath our feet will support us day by day. As it does, of course. For earth, it is not an option to crumble. And no one would expect any less.

When you stop and think about it though – is it not a difficult task, to bear the weight of the world on one's shoulders? If the earth caved in, everyone it had once supported would fall with it. If it quakes, it's others who are left to recover and pick up the pieces.

So it simply cannot. It is not a question of whether the earth can support the world or even if it wishes to. You see, you and I have resigned it to a cruel task, one no other could manage due to the sheer strength, and strength of mind, needed to get the job done.

Human feet wear the earth down, day by day. But it never complains to us. That's it's job, is it not? Let others be revered and adored. The earth will give them a platform to stand upon.

Lightning

Lightning is loud. It is showy, flashy, everyone knows its name and it can be seen for miles; it employs thunder to announce its arrival. Lightning is never, never stationary. Never content to strike the same place twice, lightening is the element of the explorer, the innovator. And also, I'm afraid, the element of the impatient.

It's an impulsive flash, one that will not last long enough to witness the results of its own mayhem. Impulsive and random, or so it seems.

But lightening has an air of grace. Streamlined, self-contained and yet dashing about, it is the purest form of energy available in the natural world. This energy contains a power far to great to be seen. But I believe, if harnessed, this element holds great potential.

Fire

Ah, our young hothead. Everyone's favorite anger management success story, isn't he? When humans discovered fire, it was a volatile substance indeed. Powerful enough to burn down whole villages, it could not be contained or predicted.

But they learned. They learned to control the flame, to focus it and to use its immense energy to their benefit. Fire now is a tool, and a formidable one at that. Nothing else packs quite the same force. It is still unpredictable, and it still causes accidents and must be constantly kept in check. But if it is, then it is a blessing.

Fire contains a certain passion which cannot be found it any more tangible element. It is a pure form of energy – yet unlike lightning in construction. It is not graceful or streamlined, it is vast, immense, and angry. Some would say passionate, which works just as well. He who wishes to master fire must walk the line between rage and passion. It is a delicate balance, especially for something so crude and unrefined. All the same, fire has a certain magesty to it. It will not be another's tool without a hint of rebellion. It will never be content to keep an indefinite form and never waits – it constantly fidgets, ever changing.

But when the flame is held steady, it is a wondrous tool indeed, and a menace to those who would oppose it.

Ice

A tricky one we've got here. Ice is a slippery element. Some would find it cold and uninteresting at first glance, but anyone who is familiar with it knows otherwise.

Inexplicably, ice does not contract as it freezes. Every other element, in its solid form, has a smaller volume than as a liquid or gas. Ice is the opposite. Why? Oh, scientists will give you an answer, but I prefer my own: in layman's terms, ice is weird.

The other elements are walls, hiding much from their bearers. But unadulterated ice is clear as day. You could say the element lends itself to a form of clairvoyance, and you would be correct. In this way, ice lends its user a unique perspective. That is not to say it comes without a catch. No, I fear no elemental warrior escapes that caveat, whatever it may be.

In the case of ice, then. For one, it is easily clouded with a myriad of contaminants, surrounding it day by day. To avoid forcing a terrible metaphor, one such clouding agent would be, simply put, love. Love does much to cloud one's judgment, but in ice it is most visible.

But the most noticed caveat is the one I pray will never prove true. Humans tread on great glaciers, you see. Ice, not unlike earth, makes up vast portions of continents. It is earth's secondary support system – perhaps the only element capable of relieving that immense load. Its chill can quell fire's flame, ease lightning's burn, even help to mold and shape earth if help is needed. But when ice is worn thin, it becomes susceptible to a worse fate than any other element. Too heavy a load is often placed on its back. And the result is clear and simple.

It cracks.

* * *

Only together do the faults and strengths of each element balance one another out. Please, recognize your weaknesses as well as your brothers'. Now more than ever you will depend on one another to remain strong. I have faith that you will be successful in whatever endeavor comes your way, but my seeing smoke has shown me danger lies ahead of you. The path will not be easy for anyone, but you needn't traverse it alone. I wish you all the best of luck.

- Wu


End file.
